Bombones Dorados
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: One Shot; Lily/James. Bajo la lluvia, siempre suelen ocurrir cosas... interesantes. Una pelotita dorada será la causante de todo un embrollo. Porque, ¿a quién no le entran ganas de Ferrero Rocher cuando ven una snitch?Mi primer fanfic.


Llovía copiosamente. Una muchacha yacía en el alfeizar de la ventana de su cuarto, en la torre de gryffindor, cubierta por un tejadillo que aislaba del agua. Qué bien olía a hierba mojada...

Estaba acurrucada, abrazándose las piernas contra el pecho con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Suspiró.

No podía decirse que su vida no era complicada... algo dorado pasó por su lado; sonrió maliciosamente. Volteó rápido y lo agarró con la mano derecha. Se apartó su cabello pelirrojo de la cara, hacia atrás, con gesto despreocupado; algunos rizos cayeron por su espalda semidesnuda como una catarata de fuego.

-tengo que dejar de hacer eso. -se recordó a sí misma, chasqueando la lengua-ya se me están pegando sus estúpidas manías... -apretó la mano y cuando la cosa dejó de moverse, la abrió. Había una pequeña pelotita dorada con alas, una snitch. Se la guardó en el sujetado blanco de encaje que llevaba a conjunto con su camisón de seda y esperó.

Volvió a su antigua posición, esta vez con aires un poco más sensuales. Como le gustaba fastidiarlo... se había convertido en un pasatiempo entretenido, que francamente le encantaba.

Le divertían sus formas de pedirle salir, unas eran rebuscadas, y otras incluso ingeniosas. Pero ella, como buena feminista que era, desde tercero, se negaba rotundamente a aceptar una cita, por muy guapo que el chico fuese y por muchas ganas que ella le tuviese.

¿Adivináis quién era la pelirroja de tez blanca e impresionantes ojos esmeralda perseguida incansablemente por el moreno de pelo desordenado, alto, rico y musculoso merodeador de lentes y ojos chocolate?

Pues, sí. Ella, Lilian Evans y él, James Potter. Volviendo a la realidad: Lily aspiró profundamente. Parecía que la lluvia amainaba. Mientras tanto algo, en la lejanía verdosa, se acercaba.

Rápido. Muy rápido. Mas que los desenfrenados latidos del desbocado corazón de la muchacha.

Sonriendo, y a una velocidad escalofriante, llegó(completamente mojado por la lluvia) hasta su altura, cerca de la ventana. Lily alzó una ceja y sonrió para sí misma.

-¿qué tal, preciosa?-preguntó James con voz sensual y madura.

-mal-suspiró, dramáticamente-me encuentro muy mal-él se puso pálido, parecía realmente preocupado.

-¿qué te pasa?-se alteró-¿quieres que llame a Madame Pomfrey?-preguntó. Ella se abanicó con la mano.

-no se si estoy menopaúsica o embarazada... -le miró, burlona-¿tu que crees, pedazo de burro...?-frunció el entrecejo-¿cómo se te ocurre proponer salir a entrenar a quidditch a los muchachos con el tiempo que hace?

-tranquila... -sonrió él más tranquilo también-"nuestros" niños no se resfriarán... -le aseguró. Ella correspondió a la provocación, decidida..."nuestros niños"había dicho él... pues no sonaba tan mal...

-eso espero, Potter... -comentó con voz amenazante-por que como no ganemos este año la copa de quidditch-se acercó al bordillo sensualmente de rodillas-soy capaz de acostarme con John Wood para que te haga entrenar tanto que no te de tiempo ni de hacer tus necesidades y las tengas que realizar sobre la escoba... -acabó.

James parecía mortalmente serio... no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que "su chica", como la llamaban los merodeadores, en fin... tuviera nada con otro que no fuese él..

Pero luego su rostros se encendió y se contrajo en una mueca, soltando una carcajada.

-¿estás insinuándome sexo en el aire...?-sonrió, alzando sugestivamente las cejas.-vaya, Evans... - compuso una sonrisa torcida-no me esperaba esto de ti... -ante la indirecta y transgiversada insinuación, ella intentó golpearle, furiosa. James aún encima de la escoba, la esquivaba divertido.

-¡caradura!¡Malpensado!¡Estúpido...!-le gruñía mientras el aludido seguía riéndose.

Lily calculó mal y se cayó por la ventana, pero, gracias a sus buenos reflejos como buscador, James la sujetó con una sola mano. Ella empezó a reírse, entre asustada (más bien histérica) y agradecida y james se fijo en como su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de cada carcajada. Él también se rió...

Lily lo mataría si supiera en lo que estaba pensando en ese mismo instante.

-un momento... -susurró. Observó su busto con más detenimiento y divisó algo dorado.-bueno, cariño-comentó con altanería y intentando ocultar su diversión-te tengo que dejar... por mucho que me guste estar contigo soy un hombre muy ocupado y reclamado-puso especial énfasis en la palabra-así que, con tu permiso, me gustaría recuperar mi pelota.-y ni corto ni perezosa, alargó la mano hacia el escote de Lily e intentó introducirla en su camisón. Entonces Lily, le cogió de la mano y le dijo:

-James Charlus Potter-nombró, magnificando el nombre-si quieres seguir conservando las pelotas-avisó.-más te vale ni intentarlo.-sonrió dulce e inocentemente. James, al ver lo comprometido de la situación, se puso rojo como un tomate. Ella con un sensual movimiento, introdujo la mano en su escote y tocando ligeramente su pecho sacó la snitch dorada, rozándola con sus labios y se la entregó diciéndole, coqueta:

-aquí tienes tu pelota... -recalcó la penúltima palabra. James que se había quedado extremadamente sorprendido, le dijo, tartamudeando

-gra-gracias... cogió la snitch y dejó a Lily en la ventana, con cuidado. Y, como alma que lleva el diablo, se fue, sonrojado, sin despedirse. Entre suspiros se oyó a Lily murmurar.

-que mono... -sonrió-lástima que se me antojara la pelotita dorada... -frunció el entrecejo-ahora tendré que pedirles a mis padres que me envíen Ferrero Rocher... -sonrió, inspirando de nuevo aquel olor salvaje y masculino que se entremezclaba con el de la lluvia.

Ni que decir tiene que el hijo de ambos fue buscador, y no era de extrañar que, en un futuro, tuviese predilección por las pelotas doradas.

Hay que añadir otro dato de importancia: Lily, embarazada de Harry James Potter, tuvo un antojo de Ferrero Rocher...


End file.
